


Wild Roses

by abib918



Series: Glimwood Roses [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abib918/pseuds/abib918
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: Glimwood Roses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610767
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Got Me Now

Prison hadn't suited Rose, that much he would admit. 

What he would never say out loud though, is how much he _hated_ how he got out. Oleana, in her great genius, decided to use part of Rose's fortune to do so. Because what he needed right now was a reminder of how rich he was. He'd always despised that about the elites of the world. Using their money for frivolous things and to buy their way out of punishment. He'd swore as long as he lived to not be like that, but Oleana seemed to think differently. 

But, he was out of prison, and for that much he was grateful. There was one condition, though. He couldn't retake his company: Macro Cosmos, for three months. The form that stated such sat on his desk, and he hated looking at it. Just a reminder of how much he'd screwed up. Yes, he'd made mistakes before. But all of those were remedied quite easily. This one, though... this one was not quite as easy to fix. And now all of Galar had their eyes on him, watching to see what he would do next. The Champion had come to see him, accepting his forgiveness for forcing her to take such action against such a destructive beast. 

She'd caught Zacian, she mentioned, they had accepted her as the new hero of the sword. Hop had become the hero of the shield, beside Zamazenta. He had to smile at that fact. He remembered hearing the baying of the legendary wolves as he'd stepped out of the energy plant, ready to turn himself in. He wasn't surprised in the slightest, to say the least. The new champion also remarked about Eternatus. The Gigantic Pokemon. The one that tormented him. She'd done Leon's work and captured it when he couldn't. It was impressive, but Rose wondered if she could see the distress in his eyes when she said that. She told him more about Hop and then moved on to her other two rivals, Marnie and Bede. Bede, how he missed him. 

His own son. The one he'd thrown to the wayside. 

It twisted his insides. 

Then, she was gone, leaving Rose in his old office to contemplate. A TV was switched on to ease the silence of the room, and a commercial caught his attention. Galactic Energy. Hadn't they tried some evil scheme years ago? Seven, Rose thought, just about. The voice on the commercial spoke of renewable energy sources, and to come to visit Galactic to see how it was done, today. He turned to face the television, to see who was speaking. Cyrus Akagi. He knew that name, he knew he'd been right. And now he was running an energy company. Well, not now. It'd been open for some time. Rose had _been_ there. 

Mr. Akagi had invited all the important people he could that might have been interested, and Rose had been one of them. Such a bright young man, from what he remembered. The whole world was spread out before him. He stared at the television for a moment, after it had changed from the commercial. Galactic. The name bounced around in his head endlessly. He had three months to kill. What could hurt about getting some new ideas, and reforming old relationships?

He strode over to his desk, picked up his Rotom Phone, and dialed his secretary, "Oleana?"

"Chairman?"

"Would you be able to get me a flight to Sinnoh, sometime in the near future?"

"Right away, Chairman." She hung up. 

He sighed. She was always like that. Cold and to the point. He appreciated it, most days. But he sometimes wished she'd be a little more... he wasn't sure. Less robotic. He remembered a conversation he'd had with Bede years ago about her, where the boy had said she was strange and didn't exactly like her in the slightest. 

Rose had told him not to worry about it. 

Oh, how wrong he'd been.

The Champion had also mentioned during their conversation how Bede had said that Oleana had used and tricked him. She had, hadn't she? Rose shook his head and looked over at his desk chair. Perrserker was asleep, purring lightly. So different from how she usually was. It was almost entertaining. He carefully picked up the cat, placed her in his lap, and leaned back in the chair. He hadn't realized how tired he'd been the past few days. So much so, that he promptly fell asleep. 

He never heard or saw Oleana herself, but when he woke up, he found a plane ticket to Sinnoh, marked for tomorrow. He smiled. A new beginning awaited him, outside of his homeland. At least, he hoped so. 

Arceus, he hoped so. 


	2. Serpent on a Bed of Leaves

His sleep the night before was fitful at best. 

Eternatus haunted his subconscious and made sure he didn't get anything resembling refreshing sleep. The Eternamaxed form of the beast reached out for him, whispering things unspeakable, speaking in an alien tongue. He saw the Champion and Hop, Zacian and Zamazenta, staring at him with dead, disappointed eyes. The wind howled around him, flashes of different locations in Galar appearing before his eyes, Dynamaxed Pokemon running wild. Eternatus cackled, told him this was just the beginning, that he was doing his region well, that this was what salvation looked like. 

Rose awoke in a cold sweat. He hugged himself, making sure he was still there, alive. Perrserker stared at him, eyes gleaming in the moonlight, meowing softly when she realized her trainer's distress. Rose shook his head, "I'm okay. I promise." The feline hardly looked convinced, but fell back asleep in short order. 

He pulled on some decent clothes and made his way out of the Rose Tower, leaning back against the cool metal that comprised the building. Fresh air was nice, he noted. He felt like, despite all his outings to see fans and go to different parts of Galar, he didn't get enough of it. He never got to enjoy it. 

A voice crept up behind him, "Chairman?" He startled, then turned, only to see Leon, the former Champion, in somewhat normal clothes for once, staring at him with concerned eyes. "Are.. Are you alright? You had this weird look on your face, like something was bothering you." 

"Leon! I'm alright." a smile forced itself onto the Chairman's face, "Just needed some fresh air, is all."

"And three in the morning is the time to do that?"

Well, the former champ had him there. He was never up before seven, on the dot. Perhaps it was a habit from his old mining days, where he'd been required to be up at that time, on the dot. He shook his head, "Well, nobody else is up now. It's quiet. Lets a man think." 

"You've never had a thought in your life in you know it." Leon was grinning was Rose turned to him in shock, before he began to laugh, "Ah, don't think to hard on it, Chairman. I'm just jokin' you." Rose raised an eyebrow, before laughing quietly. Right. This generation's sense of humor was... off key, at best. Leon took a deep breath, and let out a sigh, "But hey. Whatever's going on, don't let it bug ya too much, alright?"

Rose smiled, placing his hands in his pockets, "Of course. And, Leon." the Champion flicked his eyes over to him again, "I'm headed to Sinnoh. I need to find new ways to run Macro Cosmos, after my three month timer. There is a man there by the name of Cyrus Akagi, that I will be meeting with. Make sure nothing happens to Galar while I'm gone, okay?"

Leon stared at him for a moment, before hugging him, "Yeah. I'll keep Galar safe for you."

Rose's face twitched into a smile, before he placed a hand on the younger man's back. Leon was warm, the chairman noted. His eyes grew misty as they released, and Leon smiled, "Hey. Stay safe, okay? Galar would miss you if you weren't."

"I will, Leon." The chairman's breath grew heavy. Could Leon see the serpent responsible for his mess looming over his shoulder? Coiling itself around his chest? "Go get some sleep, now." The champion nodded, and with a small two fingered gesture, he was off. Rose sighed, leaning back against his tower. It felt like ice against his back, as he swore he could see the shadow of the third beast rise up in front of him. 

It whispered to him, made him believe that he was the savior of the region. That he would bring prosperity beyond what he had already done. What lies, _lies._ He hated himself for believing them, for allowing the Gigantic Pokemon into his head. Allowing them to infect his thoughts. The beast watched, he would swear, as he walked inside, and into his room, where he wouldn't fall asleep again until the sun graced the horizon. 


	3. In The Night

Sinnoh was far colder then Rose had anticipated.

Having traveled around Galar and been to nearly every route and town it had to offer, even the more frigid ones, he thought he might be used to it. Absolutely not. He shivered as he stepped out of the airport, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Cyrus had given him the address they would be meeting at: an apartment in Jubilife. Good thing the city wasn't far. He made his way to the front desk of the complex and asked for Mr. Akagi, to which the woman at the front desk gave him a room number and a sharp glance. Rose nodded and smiled at her, before picking up his briefcase and continuing up the stairs, finally arriving at the given room. 

He felt the deepest pits of his stomach knot as he raised his hand to knock, but shook his head and pushed through, rapping sharply on the door. The door opened, but he didn't see who had opened it until he looked down. It was a boy, about seven, with blonde hair and bright steel eyes. He grinned, "Hello mister!"

This must be some sort of mistake. 

Rose crouched to the boy's level, smiling warmly, "Hello there. I'm looking for a Cyrus Akagi. Does he live here?" 

The boy's eyes lit up, and he nodded eagerly, "Mhm! He's my papa! Lemme go get him!"

Oh. No mistake, then. He kept smiling, after standing back to his full height, and waited patiently as the child retrieved his father, which took a good few minutes, before a tired-looking man with spiky blue hair and the same steely eyes as the boy appeared, a stoic expression on his face, "Chairman Rose?" 

"Yes, that would be me." The chairman held out a hand for Cyrus, "It's a pleasure to meet you... and is this your son?" 

Cyrus' eyes gleamed, and a smile ghosted across his lips, "Yes. He is mine. Brett Akagi. Say hello, Brett."

"He already did. He was the one who greeted me at the door. Quite a friendly young man." Rose looked back down at the child, who beamed proudly. Brett's expression reminded him of Bede when he was younger, though this kid was a bit less _smug_ , now that he looked carefully enough. Still, the comparison was there, and he saw it clear as day. "Mr. Akagi, I am here-"

"Because of your energy crisis. I am well aware. Come in." Cyrus turned, and with his son happily following along, led Rose into the apartment. It was a bit smaller then he had anticipated, but the space was clean, and well organized. He placed his briefcase down on the floor next to the couch, and sat, noting that the living room fed into a kitchen with an island. Brett sat down next to him, a little Gible trailing behind. "Hello again!" he chirped. 

"Hello." Rose smiled at the boy, "Who's your little friend there?" he gestured to the dragon. He remembered that he had put them on the list of Pokemon to be kept out of Galar, only to have to rescind that decision when the Crown Tundra and the Isle of Armor were discovered. The little dragons were charming, to say the least. 

Brett picked up the Gible, and sat her on his lap, "This is Nova! She's my partner! We've been together since... forever, and she's the closest thing I've got to a sibling!" he pulled out a Poffin and snuck it to Nova, "If you put on gloves, you can pat her!" 

"Why would I need gloves?"

"Because her scales will scratch up your hands. Trust me." the boy showed off his own hands, littered with tiny, pale scars, likely from playing with his dragon, "It's not so bad though! I'd just hate for your hands to look the same."

Rose shrugged, but received a pair of thick leather gloves from Brett, giving the Gible a few good pats. Cyrus, he noted, was watching them from the kitchen, grabbing something or other. The chairman couldn't make out what. It was only when Cyrus steps out that Rose sees he has gotten three water bottles. Cyrus tossed him one, "Hydration. I'm not sure about you, but I always get dehydrated after a long flight. Even with those drinks provided by the airline." He kept one for himself, and his son was given the last one. "So. What is your plan from here, Chairman? I trust you have one."

"Well..." The chairman thought for a moment. He hadn't really had one when he came here to Sinnoh, "I'm honestly not too sure. But I know I desire to learn more about ways to create sustainable energy. The way you do it. Not the way... _I_ do it."

Cyrus raised an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at his lips, "I'm flattered that you wish to learn from me, Chairman. I do need to know how dire this crisis is, so that we may move at an appropriate speed. If time is of the essence, it's vital to know." 

_1,000_ _years._ That was the timeframe Rose had given before. But now... now that he'd failed, and his board of directors had free reign with Oleana... time _was_ running out, wasn't it? He took a deep breath, and Cyrus gently told his son in hushed Sinnohan to leave the room, from what Rose could interpret. And apparently he was correct, as Brett got up a short moment later and left, leaving Cyrus and Rose alone. Cyrus looked to him with a raised eyebrow, and so Rose told him the truth, "I am certain that the crisis will come in the next few decades. I said a thousand years, but... with my failure, and my own idiocy, time is now shorter." 

Cyrus stared for a moment, "We can fix it."

"I'm not sure-"

 _"We can fix it."_ the younger man's voice was harsh and cold, and he took another drink of his water, "I know it seems terrible. Trust me. But we can fix this. You're here for three months?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. We start tomorrow." Cyrus drank the last of the water and took the bottle to a recycling can. Rose looked down. He hadn't even opened his bottle. His stomach felt sick. "Drink some of it. It'll make you feel better." Rose took a deep breath, unscrewed the bottle, and took a drink.

His stomach settled. 

Cyrus turned to go to his office, "The spare room is next to Brett's, the third one on the left. Cynthia and I are in the first room. You will not be going in there."

Rose smiled softly, "Wasn't planning on it." 

"Good." The office door was opened, and Cyrus prepared to step inside, "We'll begin to share ideas tomorrow at the Veilstone Galactic building." And with that, Cyrus was gone into his office. Rose was left to drink the rest of his water, and discard the bottle in the same fashion Cyrus had. Brett peeked his head around a corner and looked at Rose. The chairman nodded to him and patted the spot where the boy had sat earlier.

Brett nodded back and returned to his spot next to Rose, "What was that about? Is something bad gonna happen?"

Rose stared at the child for a moment. He couldn't. He just _couldn't._ He was so young. How could he reveal to him that a crisis that his generation would have to live with would come based on the choices of man in front of him and his father? He couldn't do that. 

"Let's hope not."


	4. A Good Lesson

Galactic Energy was just as fantastic as Rose had imagined it to be. Machines buzzing and the soft voices of people discussing said machines filled his ears and got him excited. This was it. This building would be the home of some fantastic revelation for the future of... well, the world, really. It was an exciting prospect, to him, anyway. Cyrus led him into a private conference room, where blueprints were spread out with ideas for machinery covering every corner of them. Rose had to stare at them for a moment, admiring the sketches and blueprints. 

"Cyrus," Rose gasped, still staring in the disbelief, "These are incredible!"

"Thank you, Chairman." Cyrus paced around to the other side of the table. "I remember from what I read that your Energy Plant was underground at Hammerlocke, so I had some sort of idea regarding geothermal energy. Then again, I am unsure about the geology of Hammerlocke, so that would be your decision. I'm simply here to provide ideas."

Rose stared again for another moment. Geothermal. How had he not thought of that? The energy plant was situated underground, yes. But was it near one of the reservoirs...? He thought for another moment, before nodding and pulling out old blueprints: the ones that laid out the designs for the Hammerlocke Energy Plant. Everything was there: what the energy plant was made of, where it was, what it was _on top of_. It couldn't have been more perfect. Rose turned the blueprints to face Cyrus, "Here. I believe this should be all the information you'll need."

Galactic's CEO took the prints, eyes glittering as he examined them and a smile stretching across his face as he realized what he'd been given, "These are perfect. Absolutely _perfect."_ He paced around the table a bit, before stopping in front of Rose, "We'll be able to work with this. You can show me which of my designs you think we can work with and then... we'll just have to build and get it working. It'll be fantastic." 

"I'm sure it will be, Mr. Akagi. We'll just have to get it to Galar, that's my only worry."

"Don't be worried." Cyrus waved a hand, "Everything will work out. We always find a way." 

The chairman nodded, before looking over Cyrus' designs. They were quite nice, sleek and efficient. Why hadn't he come here sooner? He looked at them all again and looked down at the blueprints. They fascinated him. "So when do you think we could begin to try and get this into the old power plant?"

"Well... not until you retake it. With Oleana in control, she has the power to say we can't do this, and if what you say is correct: she will."

Rose sighed. Right. Oleana. The board of directors. How could he have forgotten? His three month prohibition still stood, unless Oleana did something heinous. Which he doubted she would, at least to the degree that would get her removed. He was worried about her though, because he knew that she had always been skeptical in the existence of an energy crisis. But he was somewhat confident that she wouldn't make it worse. Somewhat. 

"Right. Of course. So... three months tops is what you're telling me? And we'll be able to start using it-"

"Once we get all the gym leaders on board. They do have some sort of power in their respective towns, from what I noticed. So we'll need them on board. Especially the one in Hammerlocke. The one my son has been obsessed with."

"Raihan. Master of Dragons." Rose smiled, "Does your son train dragons?"

"Yes. Too many of them. A Gible, a Trapinch, and an Axew. I swear, he'll have all of them by the time he leaves elementary school." Cyrus smiled, and Rose laughed to himself. What a interesting little child. He turned his attention quickly back to the blueprints, focusing on the one for Hammerlocke in particular. Something felt right to him. Everything felt okay, looking at that plan. No matter what Oleana would do or say, everything would turn out okay, somehow. 

He hadn't felt like that in a long time. 

And it felt _amazing._

* * *

"Chairman!" Leon had called Rose late that night, excited about some new project he'd been working on, "So, guess what?"

"What, Leon?" Rose smiled on the other side, perfectly excited for what his former Champion had to say to him.

He could _feel_ Leon smiling, and his excitement was tangible, "I made Rose Tower into a Battle Tower! For the strongest trainers in the region and beyond! They can come and battle each other and learn about all the different ways to battle, while getting stronger in the process! Pretty neat, right?"

The chairman had to pause. A Battle Tower? Interesting. He chuckled, "That sounds amazing, Leon. I'm happy for you."

"Well, I've got to do something with it, since I'm the owner until you get back. Not just gonna let it sit empty, y'know?"

"I hear you." Rose laid back on his bed, before sighing, "Leon? Remember how I asked you to keep Galar safe?" When Leon remembered, Rose continued, "Well... keep an eye on Oleana. I don't know what she's planning, but I have this bad feeling and I don't know why. Please."

"Will do, Chairman. The only thing you've been wrong about is Eternatus, so I'm gonna trust you on this."

"Thank you, Leon."

And with that, they said their goodbyes and hung up. And Rose was left to his thoughts. What would Galar be like when he got back? What would change?

Hopefully, he thought, not a lot. 


End file.
